Inquietud existencial
by Kawaii Mat
Summary: Yoh necesita una respuesta ¿Quien podrá ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Acto 1. En la sala

Trance. Sus calidos ojos seguían los movimientos de la naranja que, debajo de su mano, rodaba de un rincón a otro de la mesa sin una dirección fija. Y esto para desesperación de su acompañante que, ubicada en la otra esquina, lo miraba hastiada y sin poder comprenderlo.

Y dale con esa expresión ininteligible. Una cadena de fonemas precipitados a la nada; no podía atribuirles ningún sentido ni en su conjunto ni de forma aislada. Funga Fu Fu ¿Qué significaba eso para su Yoh? Barajaba las posibilidades de que se tratara de un manifiesto del ocio, un llamado al nirvana o una forma de conjurar las preocupaciones que, Anna no dudaba de ello, su prometido tenía al igual que cualquier otra persona.

Con un suspiro cerró el libro, de todos modos no podía concentrarse en esas circunstancias. Fijó sus ojos en el shaman mientras su mano hurgaba la mesa en busca de la aún humeante taza de té que se había preparado minutos antes. Alzó la taza delicadamente, su mirada estática sobre su acompañante, y la fue guiando hacia su boca. Un sorbo. Luego fueron dos, ambos pequeños y cautelosos como los de quién no desea quemarse.

- Ne… Anna – Comenzó Yoh saliendo de su estado cuasi conciente – Estaba pensando… -

- Aja – se tomó la molestia de decir entre el cuatro y quinto sorbo invitándolo a cerrar su idea.

- ¿De donde vienen los bebés? -

Pregunta complicada. Tras un nuevo sorbo de té la itako apoyó la taza en la mesa mientras analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba. A ver, a ver… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esta circunstancia?

- ¿Debo suponer que en verdad no sabes? – Respondió mientras clavaba sobre el shaman una expresión de incredulidad. ¡Ay! si las miradas hablaran.

- En verdad no lo sé – Repuso el castaño apologético y aguardó estoico la predecible bofetada. El golpe no llegó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una escena poco usual: su prometida le desviaba la mirada intentando ocultar unas mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas.

- Pues si hicieras el esfuerzo de estar al tanto de los contenidos de biología no tendrías que estar preguntándome esto ahora- Repuso la joven dando el tema por cerrado.

- Annita, no me dejes con la duda por favor –

- Nada, nada. Si tanto te interesa saber pregúntale a alguno de tus amigos que yo no soy quien para estar respondiéndote este tipo de dudas- Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras – Por cierto, termina ya de jugar con esa naranja y ve por víveres, los que quedan en la alacena no serán suficientes para satisfacer la gula de tus amigos -.

Y con eso, la dama de hielo abandonó la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo acto de esta locura de fic. Antes que nada pedirles perdón porque me he demorado mucho en escribir esta segunda parte, es que por más que intenté lo que escribía me parecía de muy mala calidad, preferí esperar un poco más hasta que el capitulo tuviera al menos algo de riqueza. No me encuentro para nada conforme con el resultado, pero bueno es algo. A los miembros que me dejaron review muchisimas gracias . si no era por ustedes seguro que la frustración me hacia abandonar el proyecto. Mi agradecimiento entonces a :

**Nai Shade**: Siiiiii que increible que no sepa de donde vienen los bebés. Se que no es muy realista y que algunos me van a odiar por hacerlo tan despistado, pero me parecia tierno y ciertas facetas de la personalidad de Yoh en verdad permiten estas cosas.

**Minamo**: muchas gracias por encontrarle tantas virtudes al primer acto (me subiste un poco el estima), espero no decepcionarte demasiado con esta segunda parte, se que es bastante más pobre que la primera a nivel de escritura.

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o**: ¡Me encantó! "muchacho baja de esa naranja y saluda a los habitantes de la tierra" xD Dios, que delirante. Muchisimas gracias por tu review, trataré de hacer más largos los actos pero la idea original es que sean escenas cortas (por eso lo llamo acto y no capitulo).

**Minu Royal**: . ¡Tienes razón! En algun momento alguien le va a tener que explicar a Yoh, si no la tradicición Asakura se va a extinguir… cuando Anna lo mate a golpes.

**Delia-Paulina**: ¡Muchas gracias por el Review! Je, si creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que alguien va a tener que aclararle esto a Yoh . aunque tu vas un paso más allá y dices que ojalá Anna encuentre la manera de decirseló ¿Sabes? Es una de las dos o tres opciones que andan rondando en mi cabeza, aun no me decido quien le explicará. Lo que podemos hacer es hacer una especie de votación ¿Quién desean los lectores que sea el que le despeje su duda a Yoh?

No los distraigo más, he aquí el segundo acto.

Acto 2: En las Termas

¡Oh si! El agua de las termas tenía la temperatura justa, daba gusto estar allí. El Shaman permaneció un rato con los ojos cerrados intentando pensar en nada ¡Se concentró! para relajarse y hacerse uno con el mundo y los espiritus debía pensar en nada, debía evitar pensar… la nada…

…

- ¿Qué es la nada? – Le había preguntado Anna una noche hacía algunos meses, cuestionando su método para liberarse de las tensiones. Él permanecío unos instantes en silencio pensando como responderle.

- Ne… Anna, no creo que ni la enciclopedia de Manta pueda definir un concepto como tan dificil. Pero ¿sabes? Quizá la cueva Yomi sea lo más parecido a la nada que pueda haber en este mundo; allí no hay luz para ver, ni sonido que ser oido, no podía confiar en ninguno de mis sentidos. Por eso me relajé y caminé hacia delante pensando que de algun modo me las iba a arreglar para salir vivo de ese lugar –

…

Suspiro. Allí estaba de nuevo pensando, la nada no parecía ser algo a su alcance el día de hoy ¡Y claro! ¿Como iba a poder concentrarse cuando la imagen de su sonrojada prometida esquivandole la mirada volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza? Anna… ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así a su pregunta?

- Se lo nota un poco acomplejado amo Yoh – Debía encontrarse muy sumido en sus pensamientos ya que no vio llegar a Amidamaru al lugar

- Hola Amidamaru- Dijo el shaman regalandole una magnifica sonrisa - ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?–

- Apenas unos instantes, pero ya he podido ver que hay algo que lo tiene inquieto -

- Si, es una duda que tengo. Un momento… – A Yoh se le prendió el foco – Seguramente tu podras ayudarme -

- Con gusto amo Yoh… veamos ¿Tiene alguna duda respecto del uso de Harusame? -

- No, es algo menos díficil que eso -

- ¿Una duda para un examen de historia? -

- Nop -

-¿Cultivo de plantas? –

- Tampoco -

-¿Se atoró el vhs en la videograbadora? –

- Negativo -

¿ Quiere prepararle una cena sabrosa a doña Anna?

- Si, pero no es o lo que queria preguntarte -

¿ Extravio su colección de naranjas?

- Dios mio no T.T -

¿ Como romper la maldición de los estanques de Yusenkio?

- nu -

¿ Criaturas con cola se transforman en monos gigantes al ver la luna llena?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Una solución casera a la falta de sueño? ¿Se ha atorado en el Final Fantasy y no sabe a donde ir? –

- No Amidamaru, no es nada de eso, es solo que me gustaria saber de donde vienen los bebés –

-Amo Yoh… - Exclamó el espiritu notoriamente sonrojado. Sabía que no era la persona indicada para darle al shaman esta respuesta, y es que él mismo no sabía gran cosa del tema pues poco pudo hacer en su tiempo de vida más que intentar sobrevivir. Sin embargo lo que si sabía era que se trataba de un tema que debía ser tocado con muchísimo tacto. Yoh lo miraba expectante, aguardando la respuesta, debía pensar en una salida rápida.

La salida más rapida a esta situación sería …

-¡Mire amo Yoh es el espiritu del fuego –

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – Se apresuró el shaman a mirar en todas direcciones posibles – No lo veo Amidamaru ¿En donde dices que lo viste? – Para cuando Giró nuevamente hacia donde estaba su espiritu el Samurai ya estaba ascendiendo pacificamente al mundo de los espiritus.

- Lo siento mucho amo Yoh, digale a doña Anna que me traiga de regreso luego –

En las aguas termales todo era silencio… y una duda inmensa que a cada segundo lo intrigaba más


End file.
